Everything
by KCakaAlice
Summary: Edward and Bella's first time. Slightly inspired by "Everything" by Lifehouse. AH


I lurched forward and slipped into his arms. His warm embrace felt like home as I inhaled the delicious scent that was so simple, yet managed to render my speechless: Edward. I had unknowingly been waiting my entire for this man to appear, and to have him make sense of the mess that was my life. This man, this god, was everything I never knew I needed. I knew there would never be another man that could complete me the way Edward does.

He didn't know it yet, but I planned on him completing me in a way that I had yet to experience in my life. I needed him, all of him, and I wanted nothing more than for him to make love to me. I chose tonight for several reasons. Today marks our one year anniversary and the six month anniversary of the first time he told me he loved me. I knew how corny it all sounded to an outsider. My heart thudded against my chest though, at the mere thought of how perfect it all was. Also, his family was out of town so the house was all ours for the weekend. We planned to stay in that house all weekend and enjoy being together care-free. Charlie was under the impression that I was staying with Angela for the next few days.

So now, on this soon to be amazing night, my nerves were eating me alive. I wanted this more than anything, to give all of myself to him, but I was unsure of my body and my abilities. I knew he would know just the right things to do because he was perfect at everything he tried. But since I am the queen of clumsy, I was convinced that I would fumble up the most important thing I had ever been a part of. Standing there while he gently cradled me in his strong arms, I began to shake slightly. I felt Edward pull back a tad and I held on tighter. I knew he was wondering what had me acting this way.

"Bella?" he asked curiously.

"Yes?" I replied. I had no idea how to go about this. Surely it would kill the romance if I began stumbling over my words, but playing dumb all night wasn't going to work either.

"What's wrong, love?" His voice was gentle velvet and forced a calm to wash over me.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to be as close as possible to you," I spoke softly into his chest.

He placed his finger under my chin and gently guided my head up so he could look me in the eye. He knew just what to do to make me crumble. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked.

I hesitated, but there was no way to deny him anything. All he had to do was turn his beautiful green eyes on me. I became putty for him to make whatever he wanted.

"Well, you know today is a day for celebrating." I felt myself beginning to ramble. Like word vomit. I couldn't be stopped. "You already know, more than I could ever tell you, that I love you and you are my whole world. I want to show you how I feel, to tell you all of the things I can't say with words. I want all of you. Please…..make love to me Edward……" I trailed off mid-talking, not sure what else to say. I stretched up and kissed him gently and slowly. It was sweet and romantic, and hopefully made my thoughts clear to him.

He held back for a moment and tentatively kissed me back. Edward pulled back from me and placed his hands softly on the sides of my face. "Bella, I love you too. More than anyone has ever loved someone else. I would love to worship you in a way that you deserve. I want you to be absolutely sure though. I want this to be everything it should be, perfect. Say the words and I'm yours."

I smiled lightly and gazed into his eyes. "Edward, I am more than sure that this is what I want. I want to make you feel what I feel. I want to know every part of you, without question. Show me love I didn't know existed before you. Love me." I kissed him lightly once more and wrapped my arms around his waist. I belonged right here, with this man, and I could deny him nothing.

Edward pulled me tightly against his body and kissed the top of my head. He leaned next to my ear and tickled me as he whispered "I love you." He walked to his jacket that was lying on the chair, and pulled out his IPod. Plugging the IPod into his stereo, I could hear the click, click, click as he scrolled through his ridiculously large selection of music. I heard the familiar sound of violins begin and recognized one of my favorite songs.

_Find me here, and speak to me_

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you_

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. I could feel him close to me and my heart faltered as his hand caressed my face and his breath covered my neck. He kissed me softly on the neck and I shivered at his touch. Edward knew me like a book he'd read a hundred times. I rested my hands on his hips and tilted my head back. He kissed down the column of my neck and ran his nose back up the same path.

_You are the light to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_

I heard him inhale deeply. "Mmm, you smell wondrous love." He kissed my lips gently for a moment before pushing against me and walking me backwards into the side of the bed. He looked me intently in the eyes and sang along, almost inaudibly.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me, how could it be_

_Any better than this?_

I grasped his face between my hands kissed him deeply. I felt his arms snake around my waist as his tongue gently swept against my bottom lip. I sighed contentedly into his mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled closer to him as we continued to explore each other's mouths. I felt his arms loosen and his hands roam my back and his hands flattened against me.

_You calm the storms_

_And you give me rest_

I half listened to the song that so perfectly described my need for Edward. His hands moved to my sides and slipped under my shirt. They were warm against my skin and yet I trembled. One small touch, skin to skin contact, and my heart picked up its pace. The long fingers of Edward's beautiful hands trailed up my sides and back down again. He gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled back to look into my eyes. His eyes never left mine as he slowly peeled my shirt from my body and dropped it to the floor without another thought. Dropping to his knees in front of me, he began to rain kisses across my stomach. His strong hands kept me close to his stomach and my back began to arch at the sensation of his soft lips on my now burning skin.

_You hold me in your hands, _

_You won't let me fall_

Edward looked up at me through his long lashes and slid his hands up my back to the hook on my bra. My fingers slipped into his hair and I smiled at him. I felt my bra loosen as he undid the hook. His fingers gently slid the straps down my arms and the fabric fell to my feet. His crooked grin appeared as he took in the sight of my exposed flesh.

"You're beautiful," he breathed across my skin. Edward's lips resumed their exploration on my body as his hands moved up my sides and over my breasts. His fingers ghosting over me was almost more than I could take. I heard him chuckle when my breathing ceased for a moment.

_You still my heart_

_And you take my breath away_

My heart started racing as his fingers dipped inside the top of by jeans and rubbed across my skin. Edward slowly undid the button of my jeans and slid the zipper down. Hooked fingers on the sides of my pants slipped my jeans to the floor with ease. Edward stood in front of me, looking intensely into my eyes. I timidly stepped closer to him and took the hem of his shirt into my hands. Running my tongue up his neck and along his jaw, I made him shiver. I sucked his ear lobe gently into my mouth and bit it softly. I could hear the low rumble in his chest. Pulling his shirt over his head, I let my eyes roam over the magnificent display of muscles in front of me. I hungrily attacked his chest with my mouth and hands, learning the contours of his body. He was so beautiful.

_Would you take me in?_

_Take me deeper now_

Sighing against his skin, I thought about how I had never wanted anything this much in my whole life. I fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans quickly and blushed. Edward stepped out of his jeans and we were both left with thin pieces of fabric resting on our lower halves. His chest met mine as he moved me back. He lifted me and laid me down in the middle of the large expanse of soft fabric. The wetness of his tongue had a cooling effect on my blazing skin as he trailed his mouth over my collarbone.

_And how could I stand here with you,_

_And not be moved by you?_

Edward placed wet, open-mouthed kisses across my breasts and gently massaged them with his capable hands. He thoroughly sucked one nipple before moving on to the next. Moving downs my body, over my stomach and across my hips, he took his time. His hands gently grasped the fabric at my hips and slid them down my legs. I lifted my hips to help him with his task. He quickly discarded his own boxers and climbed onto the bed with me.

_Would you tell me, _

_How could it be_

_Any better than this?_

Edward's hand cupped my face as he kissed my forehead. He laid on his side next to me as his hand traveled down the side of my body. Softly, his finger moved over my thigh and then up the inside of my other leg. I parted my legs in anticipation and leaned up to kiss his lips. I inhaled sharply at the contact I had been waiting for. His hand cupped between my legs, moving torturously slow as he rubbed against me.

Edward leaned back and I looked at him confused. His voice was husky as he answered my unspoken question. "I want to watch your face." I blushed in response, but couldn't bear to withhold what he seemed to so desperately want. I nodded quickly before one slender finger dipped in between my folds. My eyes closed and my head tilted back at the wonderful sensation. His finger slipped out and then there were two fingers, massaging gently on my sensitive bundle. I heard him moan and my eyes fluttered open. There was a look of pure lust in his eyes as he watched my react to his diligent work.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

"Bella you feel amazing. So soft and warm." He leaned down next to me ear and ran his tongue up the side of it. "I can't believe how wet you are," he whispered. A chill ran down my spine and my body was on fire. I turned my head and crashed my lips to his as his fingers quickened their pace. We had been here before but it was somehow different this time. I began to moan and Edward dipped his fingers inside me. My legs tried to close, to hold onto this feeling, but I forced them open to allow him access.

His nimble fingers worked in and out of me, slowly at first but gaining speed. I swept my tongue in his mouth, fighting with his tongue, as I reached down and gently grasped his length. Edward's head flew back at the unexpected contact and air shot out from between his teeth. I smiled at his reaction. I loved that I could do this to him. I dragged my hand up and down his length lightly a few times before he removed his fingers and moved in between my legs. He leaned down to kiss me quickly and rested his forehead on mine.

Placing his mouth next to my ear he asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes Edward. I want to feel you move inside me."

He trembled above me and moved his tip close to my entrance. Guiding himself with his hand, he rubbed up and down against my folds, coating himself. He pulled back his head and looked deeply into my soul. "I love you," he whispered as his tip slipped inside me, the music crashing around us.

_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

I whimpered at the pain and he held still above me. After a few moments, he pushed farther inside of me and kissed my lips softly. "Are you okay?" he whispered against me. I nodded with my eyes closed, taking shallow breaths. When I had adjusted to him enough, Edward began to move his hips, sliding slowly in and almost out. I began to relax and enjoy the feeling of being one with the man I couldn't live without. His head leaned down and he captured a nipple between his lips, causing my back to arch in sheer pleasure.

He took my hands in his and placed them above me. He skimmed one hand down the side of my body and then slid it between our bodies. Edward's thumb found my sensitive spot and began to circle it as he increased the speed of his hips. By now, I was moaning loudly and calling his name.

"I know baby, I know," he said in between my mutterings of adoration.

My hips moved with his, meeting him thrust for thrust. There was pain behind the pleasure, but it felt too good to care. "Oh Bella," he cried, his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm so close."

His words spurred me on and I began to move faster. He worked his thumb, increasing its speed with our own. I could feel myself shaking, my thighs clenching around him. "Me too," I whispered.

"I want it to be together," Edward said. I nodded in agreement, no longer able to form my mouth into words. He leaned on top of me and I clung to him. My walls clenched down on him and I threw my head back. "Edward," I gasped, trembling around him. With one last thrust, I felt him burst inside me and he moaned loudly in my ear. We shuddered together, savoring this intense feeling of euphoria.

We held each other tightly for a while, not wanting to leave our positions. When our trembling stopped and he had some strength back, he slid out of me and I sighed, missing the feeling of him locked deep inside of me. He lay on his side next to me, his hand splayed across his stomach. Edward molded himself to me, and I snuggled into him.

I felt his nose, lightly trailing my ear, and I placed my hand on his on my stomach.

"You are amazing," he told me.

"That was better than my dreams," I replied.

We both laughed gently and were lulled to sleep by a gentle guitar.

_Depending on how you take these_

_Words I'm paraphrasing, _

_This relationship we're staging_

_And what a beautiful mess this is….._

_Oh we stained our dresses, _

_And tour our shirts_

_But it's nice today_

_Oh the wait was so worth it_


End file.
